what did it happen?
by julian manes
Summary: Something stranger happened... some parallel dimension? know it reading these stories with... some changes in the characters. Chapert Two
1. what did it happen

HI! I AM JULIAN MANES AND I PRESENT MY FIRST STORY TRASLATE TO ENGLISH. SORRY BY THE ERRORS BUT I HAD TO TRASLATE IT IN A PROGRAM TRASLATOR BECAUSE MI TIME IS VERY SMALL… AND MY ENGLISH LANGUAGE IS… WORSE :P WELL! THIS IT WILL BE BRIEFER THAN THE PREVIOUS ONES, IT HAS AN ELEMENT SURPRISE, ALTHOUGH THE END...

**WHAT HAPPENNED?**

****

BEING ALREADY OF NIGHT, ASH, MISTY, BROCK AND PIKACHU GET READY TO SLEEP IN A FOREST NEAR TO THE ROUTE TO THE FOLLOWING GYM:

**ASH**. - IT WAS DELICIOUS YOUR FOOD BROCK.

**MISTY**. –IT'S TRUE, TODAY IF THAT OVERCAME YOU.

**BROCK**. - THANK YOU BOYS, BUT I TELL THEM A SECRET, TO TODAY'S FOOD I ADD IT SOME NEW CONDIMENTS THAT I BOUGHT IN THE LAST TOWN THAT WE VISIT. IT'S FOR THAT REASON THAT THE FOOD HAS A SPECIAL FLAVOR.

**ASH**. - _(YAWNING)_ GOOD, I BELIEVE THAT THE BEST THING THAT IS FOR A GOOD DINNER IT IS LEAVE TO SLEEP EARLY.

**BROCK**. - CERTAIN. GOOD NIGHT TO ALL!. _(AND HE ENTERS IN THEIR BAG TO SLEEP)_

**ASH**. - GOOD NIGHT BROCK!, GOOD NIGHT PIKACHU!, GOOD NIGHT MISTY!, UNTIL TOMORROW. _(AND HE GOES TO SLEEP) _

**MISTY**. - GOOD NIGHT ASH THAT YOU HAVE SWEET DREAMS. _(AND SHE ALSO GOES TO SLEEP) _

SOME MINUTES LATER MISTY WAKES UP, IT'S THE MORNING BUT MISTY STOPS IT IS AS IF FIVE MINUTES HAS ONLY HAPPENED.

**ASH**. - GOOD MORNING MISTY!, IT SEEMS THAT YOU GOT UP EARLY.

**MISTY**. - _(ANGRY)_ THAT HAS OF BAD THAT I WAKE UP AT THIS HOUR.

**BROCK**. - AFFORTUNALLY THAT THIS TIME SHE SCREAMS YOU AND NOT TO ME AS ALWAYS.

**MISTY**. -_(MISSED) WHAT? _O.K... WHERE IS TOGEPI?

**ASH**. - I HAVE IT IN ITS POKEBALL, AS ALWAYS.

**MISTY**. - _(FURIOUS)_ WHY HAVE YOU TOGEPI IN A POKEBALL? TOGEPI IS MY POKÉMON!!!

**BROCK**. - MISTY, CALM DOWN. LOOK IT, YOUR PIKACHU WANTS FOR HIS FOOD.

**MISTY**. - MY PIKACHU? BUT... IT'S NOT ASH?.

**ASH**. - I BELIEVE THAT YOU LOST THE MEMORY. I WILL REMEMBER THE THINGS, ATTENTION PLEASE: YOU'RE MISTY, YOU LIVE IN CERULEAN CITY, YOU'RE TRAVELING TO BE A POKÉMON MASTER, AND PIKACHU IS YOUR FIRST POKÉMON. I AM ASH, THE LEADER OF THE PALLET TOWN'S GYM, MY ONCE POKÉMON IS TOGEPI AND HE'S BROCK, A BOY OF PEWTER CITY THAT TRAVELS TO BE THE BEST TRAINER OF POKÉMONS TYPE ROCK AND HE ACCOMPANIES US BECAUSE YOU MUST RETURN HIM THE BICYCLE THAT YOU DESTROYED HIM...

**BROCK**. - _(ANGRY)_ WHY DID YOU REMEMBER HER ABOUT THE BICYCLE!!!???

**MISTY**. - _(SURPRISED)_ BROCK? I DID DESTROY HIM A BICYCLE? DIDN'T YOU DESTROY IT TO ME, ASH?

**ASH**. - _(DISCOURAGED) _THIS TO GO FROM BAD TO WORSE_. _GOOD... I WILL PREPARE THE BREAKFAST, PERHAPS IT'S THE HUNGER THAT MAKES YOU SAY THOSE THINGS.

**MISTY**. - _(SPEAKING FOR IF)_ I BELIEVE THAT I WILL HAVE TO ADAPT TO WHAT THEY SAY.

**BROCK**. – I THINK THAT SHE'S SO MADWOMAN.

**MISTY**. - _(FURIOUS)_ WHOM DID YOU CALL MADWOMAN!!!

**ASH**. - _(WHILE HE COOKS) _THAT LUCK!,LISTEN MISTY TO FIGHT WITH BROCK INDICATES THAT IT FEELS ALREADY BETTER, OH! IF SHE PUT ON ME SO MUCH ATTENTION AS TO HIM.

THEN OF HAVING BREAKFAST THEY CONTINUE THEIR ROAD. BUT THEY MEET TWO PERSONS DRESSED LIKE THE TEAM ROCKET, BUT WITH A LETTER "W" IN TIME OF ONE WANDERS THAT SEEK TO STEAL THEM ITS POKÉMONS.

**BROCK**. – DAMN!, THEY AGAIN!.

**GIRL 1**. - THE PROBLEMS BEGIN!

**GIRL 2**. - IT WILL BE BETTER THAN THEY FEAR US!

**GIRL 1. - **TO DEFEND THE WORLD OF THE CHAUVINIST!

**GIRL 2**. - TO UNITE THE WOMEN TO OUR CAUSE!

**GIRL 1**. - TO DENOUNCE THE MEN THAT MISTREAT US!

**GIRL 2**. - AND TO EXTEND OUR IDEAS FOR THE GALAXY!

**GIRL 1**. - JOY!!!

**GIRL 2**. - JENNY!!!

**JENNY AND JOY**. -****THE WICKED GIRLS STEALING TO THE LIGHT'S SPEED!

**JENNY**. - THEIR GIVES POKÉMONS NOW OR GET READY TO SUFFER!

**CHANSEY**. - CHANSEY! IT'S THIS WAY.

**MISTY**. - AND THESE WHO ARE? DO THEY HAVE A CHANSEY THAT SPEAKS?

**ASH**. - MISTY, DON'T MAKE YOU THE ONE SURPRISED. NOT YOU REMINDS THAT WE FIGHT WITH THEM EVERY DAY.

**JENNY**. - WHAT DOES IT PASS THEIR REDHEADED FRIEND? DO THEY MAYBE SKATE HIS BRAIN?

**ASH**. - DON'T ENTER WITH HER, WICKED GIRLS.

**BROCK**. - LEAVE ME WHIT THEY ASH, ONYX, I CHOOSE YOU!

**JENNY**. - ARCANINE, I CHOOSE YOU!

**JOY**. - YOU GO... OH!, I DON'T CALL YOU PSYDUCK!!!

**ASH**. - MISTY THAT SPENDS? YOU MUST USES PIKACHU.

**MISTY**. - HEY? AH, YES... PIKACHU IMPAK THUNDER.

THE PIKACHU'S IMPAK THUNDER PUT THEY WENT OFF COMBATS, AND BROCK GAVE THEM THE FINAL TOUCH:

**BROCK**. - ONYX, BLOW OF LINE! _(AND THE GIRLS LEAVE FLYING)_

**JENNY AND JOY**. - _(SCREAMING IN THE AIR)_ THE WICKED GIRLS WERE DEFEATED!!!

**ASH**. - AN EASY BATTLE, AS ALWAYS. THANK YOU MISTY!.

**MISTY**. - _(MADE BLUSH) _OH… IT'S O.K… IT WAS NOT ANYTHING. LET US CONTINUE TO THE FOLLOWING CITY.

AT THAT MOMENT THEY COME THAT SOMEBODY COMES IN A MOTORBIKE.

**BROCK**. - LOOK WHO COMES... SO LATER… AS ALWAYS.

**ASH**. - YES, IT IS HIM.

**MISTY**. - WHO DOES COME?.

**ASH**. - THE OFFICIAL JAMES. BUT... WHICH OF ALL THEM?

**JAMES**. - DID THEY HAVE SOME PROBLEM BOYS?.

**BROCK**. - NONE ESPECIALLY OFFICIAL JAMES, ONLY THE WICKED GIRLS.

**MISTY**. - HOW THAT JAMES POLICE IS?, HE'S A THIEF OF THE TEAM ROCKET.

**JAMES**. - WHAT DID THAT GIRL SAY?.

**ASH**. - SHE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING... IT IS THAT... YOU MISTAKES OF PERSON.

**BROCK**. - COULD YOU ACCOMPANY TO THE NEXT POKÉMON CENTER OFFICIAL JAMES?.

**JAMES**. - YES, OF COURSE.

AND WHEN THEY ARE ARRIVING TO THE POKÉMON CENTER...

**BROCK**. - NURSE JESSIE!!!, YOU'RE VERY PRETTY TODAY.

**MISTY**. - THERE ARE THINGS THAT NEVER CHANGE!.

**ASH**. – AS USUAL... BROCK BECOMES CRAZY EVERY TIME THAT HE SEE ONE OF THE NURSES JESSIE.

**MISTY**. - _(RESIGNED)_ I BELIEVE THAT I WILL BECOME MADWOMAN WITH ALL THESE CHANGES...

**JAMES**. - HELLO, JES… EJEM! I MEAN... GOOD MORNING NURSE JESSIE.

**JESSIE**. - OH!, JAMES. EJEM! GOOD MORNING OFFICIAL JAMES.

**ASH**. - WE CAME IF YOU COULD ASSISTS AND REVISE OUR POKÉMONS, NURSE.

**JESSIE**. - YES, IT'S A PLEASURE, I WILL ASSIST THEM. MEOWTH, TAKES TO THESE POKÉMONS TO THE ROOM OF AUDITS.

**MISTY**. - _(SCREAMING) _THEY DON'T MAKE IT!!! DON'T GIVE TO THE POKÉMONS. IT'S A TEAM ROCKET'S TRICK.

**ASH**. - MISTY... DO YOU SCARE ME WHAT YOU SPEND?.

**MISTY**. – IT'S A PLAN OF THE TEAM ROCKET TO STEAL OUR POKÉMONS.

**JAMES**. - DO YOU WANT TO ARREST HER?.

**BROCK**. - NO, SHE'S TIRED ONLY... THAT IS ALL.

**ASH**. - DON'T HARM TO MISTY!!!. ALLOW ME TO SPEAK TO ALONE WITH HER. MISTY, TRANQUILIZE YOU, COME WITH ME, WE WILL SPEAK OUT.

**MISTY**. - ASH, PLEASE!!! YOU MUST BELIEVE ME.

**ASH**. - MISTY, I BELIEVE TO KNOW WHAT SPENDS.

**MISTY**. - IT IS SERIOUSLY!!!... WHAT?, WHAT YOU SAID?

**ASH**. - YES, I KNOW THAT SPENDS. THESE MAKING THIS WHOLE ONLY MESS FOR NOT ACCEPTING WHAT I PROPOSED YOU YESTERDAY.

**MISTY**. - _(MISSED)_ WHAT DID YOU PROPOSE ME?

**ASH**. – DID YOU FORGET IT?, I ASKED YOU IF YOU WANT BE MY GIRLFRIEND, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, BUT I THINK THAT YOU LOVES BROCK.

**MISTY**. - _(THINKING)_ I CANNOT BELIEVE IT_. _THIS ASH IS VERY DIFFERENT TO THE ASH THAT I ALWAYS KNEW. HE'S MORE MATURE, MORE INTELLIGENT... AND I PLEASE HIM!. IT'S TRUE I ALWAYS LIKE ASH, BUT I THOUGHT THAT HE DIDN'T LOVE ME... I CANNOT WASTE THIS OPPORTUNITY.

**ASH**. - MISTY!, DID YOU LISTEN TO ME?, DID YOU HEAR WHAT I TOLD YOU?.

**MISTY**. - NO, ASH, DON'T SAY THAT... BROCK IS ONLY A FRIEND.

**ASH**. - MISTY, I TELL IT TO YOU AGAIN: I LOVE YOU AND I WANT YOU TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND.

**MISTY**. - _(MADE BLUSH) _OH ASH!, I ACCEPT YOUR PROPOSAL. I ALSO LOVE YOU... I LOVE YOU... I LOVE YOU... I LOVE YOU...

**BROCK**. - _(SCREAMING)_ TO BE QUIET PLEASE!!, THEY DON'T ALLOW TO FALL ASLEEP!!!

**ASH**. - DID YOU TELL SOMETHING MISTY?

**MISTY**. - _(AWAKE, IT'S EARLY MORNING AND ASH IS VERY SURPRISED AIM)_ HEY? NO... ASH.. I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING... GOOD NIGHT. _(IT OCCURS TURN AND SHE TRIES TO SLEEP)_

**ASH**. - I FOUND IT THAT YOU SPOKE SLEEPING.

**BROCK**. - _(AWAKE AND SCREAMING)_ TWICE WAS SPEAKING SLEEPING!!! WHAT WERE YOU DREAMING?

**MISTY**. - _(THINKING) _THAT HURTS!IT WAS A DREAM... IT SEEMED SO REAL... OH NOT!!!, ASH WILL HAVE LISTENED TO ME!!!.

**ASH**_. - __(THINKING)_ WITH WHO MISTY WOULD DREAM?WHOM WOULD TELL HER "I LOVE YOU?" IN MY DREAM SHE SAID IT TO ME... IT HURTS THAT IT WAS A DREAM.

**BROCK**. - _(THINKING) _THAT HORRIBLE NIGHTMARE_. _JENNY AND JOY CRIMINALS...!, AND JESSIE NURSE!. I BELIEVE THAT THOSE CONDIMENTS THAT I BOUGHT WERE OLD... WE COULD NOT SLEEP IN THE WHOLE NIGHT WITH THESE DREAMS. GOOD... TOMORROW I WILL THROW THEM TO THE GARBAGE.

AND THE FOLLOWING MORNING, SERIOUSLY!, NOT IN DREAM.

**BROCK**. - _(WHILE HE REVISES A BAG)_ MMMH, THIS EXPLAINS THE DREAMS THAT WE HAD LAST NIGHT.

**ASH AND MISTY**. - WHAT THING IT BROCK?

**BROCK**. - LOOK IT SAYS THIS ENVELOPE OF CONDIMENTS: "SPICES DREAMS OF LOVE. THE ONE THAT CONSUMMATES OF THIS CONDIMENT IN THE NIGHT, WILL HAVE A DREAM THAT IT REVEALED HIM THE DEAR PERSON'S IDENTITY. 100% OF EFFECTIVENESS." _(SOBBING) _THE BAD THING IS THAT IN MY DREAMS THE GIRLS WERE DELIQUENT.

**ASH**. - IN MINE, JAMES WAS POLICE'S OFFICIAL... AND YOU MISTY DREAMT SOMETHING?

**MISTY**. - _(NERVOUS AND MADE BLUSH)_ I BELIEVE THAT... SOMETHING LIKE YOUR DREAM…

ASH AND MISTY LOOK AT THEMSELVES AND THEY BLUSH...

**ASH**. - _(MADE BLUSH AND FAKING INDIFFERENCE)_ SAME I DON'T BELIEVE IN THOSE THINGS...

**MISTY**. - _(MADE BLUSH AND FAKING INDIFFERENCE)_ I AM NOT SUPERSTITIOUS... BUT... HAS BEEN PRETTY...

**ASH**. - DID YOU SPEAK TO ME?

**MISTY**. - _(NERVOUS)_ NON ASH, WE GO TO THE FOLLOWING GYM.

**BROCK**. – THAT'S RIGHT!, IN MARCH!

AND OUR HEROES THIS CONTINUED WAY ITS IN ROUTE TO THE FOLLOWING GYM SO THAT ASH WINS ANOTHER MEDAL... BUT... THE DREAMS, ARE DREAMS?

THE END.

HOPEFULLY THIS DELIRIOUS HISTORY HAS BEEN OF ITS PLEASURE. THEY ALREADY KNOW WHERE TO SEND THE YOU CRITICIZE AND COMMENTS OF THE SAME ONE: GOOD LUCK FOR YOU!

UNTIL THE NEXT ONE!!!


	2. what it did happen second version

HELLO, I AM JULIAN YOU FLOW. FOR THE FIRST TIME I DECIDE TO MAKE ANOTHER VERSION OF A MADE FIC PREVIOUSLY FOR ME. IS THIS FIC KNOWN WITH THE NAME: "WHAT DID IT HAPPEN?" THOSE THAT READ IT KNOW WELL THAT IT IS... AND THOSE THAT DIDN'T READ IT OR THEY DON'T REMEMBER IT, GIVE A TURN FOR THE SECTION DE FICS AND REVIEW IT. I HOPE THEY LIKE THIS NEW VERSION... GO HERE!

**"WHAT DID IT HAPPEN?"**

**(SECOND VERSION)**

****

IN THIS OCCASION WE SEE OUR HEROES, JAMES, JESSE AND MONDO IN SEARCH OF NEW CHALLENGES. JAMES IS DESPAIRED TO WIN NEW MEDALS... AND JESSE WANTING JAMES TO RETURN HIM THE MOTORCYCLE THAT HE BROKE.

**JAMES**. - _(DRESS LIKE ASH) _A LITTLE MORE OF PATIENCE JESSE! SOON WE WILL ARRIVE TO GOLDEN ROD CITY, I PROMISE YOU THAT THERE I WILL PAY YOU THE MOTORCYCLE THAT I BROKE YOU.

**MONDO**. - _(DRESS LIKE BROCK)_ AND WITH WHICH MONEY YOU WILL PAY HER, GRANDIOSE JAMES?

**JAMES**. - _(SCREAMING)_ WHY DO YOU ASK THOSE QUESTIONS!!!

**JESSE**. - _(DRESSED LIKE MISTY) _THAT IS IT THAT LESS I CARE IT. AS SOON AS IT RETURNS IT TO ME WE WILL BE IN PEACE BOTH.

**MONDO**. - I DON'T BELIEVE YOU JESSE. COULD HAVE HIM ORDER THE MONEY WHEN WE ARRIVE AT PALETT TOWN AND THE PROFESSOR GIOVANNI RECEIVED US.

**JESSE**. - DID MAYBE SOMEBODY REQUEST YOU? ¡MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!

**MONDO**. **– ****Y**ES… I DO...

AT THAT MOMENT A BOY APPEARS WITH DESIRES OF HAVING A BEREAVEMENT POKÉMON WITH JAMES...

**GARY**. - _(DRESS LIKE GARY ) _BUT THAT I SEE! A FOOL THAT IS GOING FOR A WALK FOR THE FOREST, WITHOUT ANY CONCERN... I SEE THAT YOUR MEOWTH IS LACKING TRAINING, AS SO THAT YOU ALLOW THAT IT IS OUT OF ITS POKEBALL.

**JAMES**. - MY MEOWTH AND I ARE FRIENDS!!! HE WAS ALSO MY FIRST POKÉMON AND IT CAN BE OUTSIDE OF HIS POKEBALL IF HE WANTS.

**GARY**. - I ALREADY SEE, ONLY TO AN IDIOT CAN BE HAPPENED TO CHOOSE A MEOWTH LIKE THEIR FIRST POKÉMON. HOW'S IT GOING A BEREAVEMENT ONE TO ONE WITH THAT USELESS MEOWTH?

**JAMES**. -WHAT, A BEREAVEMENT?

**JESSE**. – DON'T PLAY THE FOOL JAMES, YOU MUST BE PREPARED FOR THE BEREAVEMENT IN GOLDEN ROD CITY.

**MONDO**. - SHE IS RIGHT. A BEREAVEMENT DOESN'T JUSTIFY THIS WAY ANYTHING.

**GARY**. – IT'S TRUE! HOW SENSE HAS THAT I FOUGHT WITH THIS CHICKEN? YOU SHOULD HEARD TO THE COWARDS OF YOUR FRIENDS AND ESCAPE LIKE A RATTATA.

**JESSE**. – HE NAMED COWARD ME!!!

**MONDO**. – TO THE EXCEPTIONAL JAMES NOBODY COWARD TELLS HIM!!! AND ME NEITHER.

**GARY**. - I BELIEVE THAT BETTER I LEAVE, it IS NOT WORTHWHILE TO CONTINUE SPEAKING WITH SOME LOSERS LIKE YOU.

**JAMES**. - WHOM YOU CALLED LOSER!?

**JESSE AND MONDO**. - LEAVE IT THAT LEAVES. YOU WILL ALREADY BE ABLE TO FIGHT WITH HIM IN THE LEAGUE JOHTO.

**JAMES**. – O.K! BUT ONLY BECAUSE YOU TELL ME IT, JESSE.

**MONDO**. - LET US CONTINUE WALKING.

AND WHILE OUR FRIENDS CONTINUE WALKING, LATER ON A GROUP OF ENEMIES IS SCHEMING SOMETHING STRANGE...

**ASH**. - _(DRESS WITH A SIMILAR SUIT THAT OF THE E.R.)_ I BELIEVE THAT THIS HOLE IS VERY DEEP, MISTY.

**MISTY**. - _(DRESSED WITH A SIMILAR SUIT TO THAT OF THE E.R.)_ WE MUST DIG A LITTLE MORE... OUR WORK IS NEAR TO THE END.

**PIKACHU**. - _(MOTIONLESS IN HIS BACK FEET)_ LESS CHAT AND USELESS MORE WORK!

**ASH**. - LOOK WHO SAYS IT! THE ONLY PIKACHU OF THE WORLD THAT DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE ELECTRIC ATTACKS... IT IS AS USELESS AS A MEOWTH THAT DOESN'T KNOW TO MAKE THE TRICK OF THE DAY OF PAYMENT.

**PIKACHU**. - BUT IS THERE MAYBE SOME POKÉMON THAT SPEAKS AS ME?

**MISTY**. - NO... I BELIEVE THAT NO.

**PIKACHU**. - THEN THAT DEMONSTRATES THEM ONCE AGAIN WHO IS THE MOST INTELLIGENT IN THIS GROUP... THEY ALREADY COME!!! TO HIDE.

**ASH**. - THE BRANCHES... THE GRASS... O.K.! IT WAS THE FINISHED TRAP.

**MISTY**. - NOW WE MUST HIDE.

MINUTES LATER, JAMES AND THEIR FRIENDS GO BY THE PLACE...

**JAMES**. - WOULD I LIKE TO KNOW LIKE THE NEXT GYM WILL BE?

**MONDO**. - ACCORDING TO THE GUIDE OF THE LEAGUE JOHTO, THE NEXT LEADER OF GYM IS... _(AND HE FALLS IN THE HOLE) _AYYYY!!!

**JAMES**. – WHAT DID YOU SAID MON...!? _(AND HE FALLS NEXT TO JESSE IN THE HOLE)_ AYYYYY!!!

**ASH AND MISTY**. - JA JA JA!!!

**JAMES**. - THEY AGAIN.

**MISTY**. - GET READY FOR THE INCONVENIENCES!

**ASH**. - AND MORE IT IS WORTH THEM THAT THEY TREMBLE OF FEAR.

**MISTY**. - TO AID TO THE WORLD OF THE ANNIHILATION.

**ASH. - **TO LINK TO THE VILLAGES INSIDE OF OUR REGION.

**MISTY**. - TO MANIFEST THE SETBACKS OF THE TRUTH AND THE LOVE.

**ASH**. - AND TO DEVELOP OUR DOMAIN UNTIL THE VENUS.

**MISTY**. - MISTY!

**ASH**. - ASH!

**MISTY**. - THE TEAM THUNDER FLYING TO THE SPEED OF THE SOUND!

**ASH**. - UNDERGO NOW OR PREPARE TO WAR!

**PIKACHU**. - PIKACHU FOREVER! SURRENDER NOW TO THAT MEOWTH OR THEY WILL STAY BURIED THERE FOREVER.

**JAMES**. - NEVER! MEOWTH IS MY FRIEND AND I WILL NEVER GIVE THEM TO HIM.

**MISTY**. - IT SEEMS THAT THEY WANT TO MAKE THE DIFFICULT THINGS... PSYDUCK ATTACK OF CONFUSION!

**ASH**. - CHIKORITA LEAVES KNIVES!... AYYY! I TOLD YOU LEAVES KNIVES!!!... NOT THAT TIE ME WITH YOUR WHIPS...

THE PSYDUCK'S ATTACK CONFUSION MADE THAT JAMES, JESSE AND MONDO THEY LEAVE THE HOLE... BUT THEY DIDN'T SURVIVE OF THE ATTACKS OF THE MISTY'S STARYU.

**MISTY**. - VERY GOOD STARYU! THAT MEOWTH ALMOST IS OUR...

**JAMES****. - ****NO**... IF I CAN AVOID IT!

**JESSE**. - JAMES! ALLOW ME TO HELP YOU...

**JAMES**. - NON JESSE! IT IS DUTY OF ALL TRAINER TO SAVE THEIR POKÉMONS... LET US GO MEOWTH, KNOCK THEY WITH YOUR BEST DAY OF PAYMENT!

**MEOWTH**. - MEEEEOOOOWWWWTH! _(AND THE ATTACK OF THE DAY OF PAYMENT AGO, SENDING FOR THE AIR TO ASH AND MISTY)_

**ASH, MISTY AND PIKACHU**. - _(FLYING FOR THE AIR)_ THE TEAM THUNDER IS DEFEATED!!!

**JAMES**. - GOOD, I BELIEVE THAT I HAD TO FIGHT LATER OF EVERYTHING...

**JESSE**. - AND YOU MADE IT STUPENDOUSLY AS ALWAYS.

**MONDO**. - AND LATER THEY SAY THAT THEY DON'T LOVE EACH OTHER...

**JESSE AND JAMES**. - _(HITTING IT)_ NOBODY TOLD YOU THAT YOU HAD TO MAKE COMMENTS!!!

**MONDO**. - PARDON!!!

THEN OF WALKING A LONG WHILE, THEY ARRIVE AT THE GYM OF THE GOLDEN ROD CITY...

**JAMES**. - WE ALREADY ARRIVE.

**JESSE**. - IT SEEMS THIS WAY.

**MONDO**. - LET US ENTER... TO THE VIEW THERE IS NOT NOBODY.

**MAN**. - WHAT THAT NOBODY IS NOT!? AM I MAYBE COLORED?

**JAMES**. - PARDON MISTER! GOOD MORNING... I COME TO CHALLENGE THE LEADER OF THE GYM.

**MAN**. – ALL RIGHT! BUT NEXT TIME THEY KNOCK ON THE DOOR BEFORE OF ENTERING TO THIS GYM... FOLLOW ME, I WILL TAKE THEM BEFORE THE GREAT GENTLEMAN.

**JESSE**. - THE GREAT GENTLEMAN? IT SEEMS THAT THE TYPE IS AN ENLARGED.

**MONDO**. - I DON'T BELIEVE THAT IT IS SOMEBODY DIFFICULT TO OVERCOME FOR THE PHENOMENAL JAMES.

**JAMES**. – I SUPOSSE SO...

AND THE MAN TAKES TO JAMES AND HIS FRIENDS BEFORE THE LEADER, WHICH IS IN THE SAT DOWN GYM IN A THRONE, HIDDEN AMONG THE SHADES...

**MAN**. - _(MAKING REVERENCES) _OH MI GREAT GENTLEMAN! THESE INDIVIDUALS COME TO CHALLENGE YOU IN A BEREAVEMENT POKÉMON, THEY WANT TO FIGHT FOR ONE OF THE MEDALS OF THE LEAGUE.

**LEADER**. – WELL! YOU MUST RELEASE... SO WE SEE AGAIN, HEAP OF COWARDS... HERE IN MY GYM THE THINGS ARE VERY DIFFERENT.

**JAMES, JESSE AND MONDO**. – HE'S THE BOY THAT WE FIND IN THE ROAD!!!

**GARY**. – IT'S TRUE, I'M GARY. THE GREAT LEADER OF THE GYM OF THIS FILTY CITY! AND I SEE THAT I WILL HAVE AN EASY BATTLE.

**JESSE**. - JAMES... I DON'T TRUST HIM... IT CAN BE DANGEROUS.

**JAMES**. – DON'T WORRY JESSE! THE TALKERS AS EAST TYPE ARE THE EASIEST...

**GARY**. - IT WILL BE A BEREAVEMENT THREE AGAINST THREE... WE MUST BEGIN WHIT IT ALREADY OF A GOOD TIME!

**JAMES**. - PERFECT! I CHOOSE TO... WEEZING.

**GARY**. - JA! BUT THAT EASY… IT'S ALL YOUR ARCANINE _(AND THE POKEBALL RUSHES)_

**JESSE**. – WHY DID YOU CHOOSE WEEZING!?

**JAMES**. – DONT'T WORRY, DEAR JESSE. THIS VICTORY IS DEDICATES TO YOU.

**JESSE**. - _(MADE BLUSH)_ HE NAMED ME DEAR...

**GARY**. - COARSE OF SENTIMENTALITIES! ARCANINE, FLAMETHROWER.

**JAMES**. - WEEZING, ATTACK OF GAS...

**JESSE**. - NOOOOO!!! THAT ATTACK IS NOT CONVENIENT...

**JAMES**. - WHAT!?

THE ARCANINE'S FLAMES CAUSES THAT THE WEEZING'S GAS LIGHTS... BURNING SEVERELY TO WEEZING, FALLING DEFEATED.

**JAMES**. - I CANNOT BELIEVE IT!!! MY WEEZING...

**GARY**. - JA JA JA! IT WAS MUCH EASIER OF WHAT I IMAGINED... AND NOW WHAT POKÉMON WILL LOSE BEFORE ME?

**JAMES**. - GRRRR! DAMNED... IT IS THE SHIFT OF... VICTREEBELL!

**GARY**. - WHAT? AND DREAM YOU TO DEFEAT MY ARCANINE?

**JAMES**. - YOU WILL ALREADY SEE IT! VICTREEBELL POWDERS SLEEPING!

THE VICTREEBELL'S POWDER SLEEPING PUT TO SLEEP TO THE GARY'S ARCANINE IN A TWINKLING...

**GARY**. - WHAT?! IT CANNOT BE TRUE... IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!

**JAMES**. - I THINK THAT YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN HAVE SUCH A SIMPLE VICTORY.

**GARY**. - MMMMFHHHFFM IS THE SHIFT OF... EEVEE!

**JAMES**. - WITH WHAT THING I WILL FIGHT? THEN... VICTREEBELL USE YOUR LEAVES KNIFE!

**GARY**. - GO... AGILITY EEVEE!... IT IS MADE THIS WAY... AND NOW GIVE HIM YOUR BEST LUNGE!

**JAMES**. - AUGH! MY POOR VICTREEBELL...

**GARY**. - ANOTHER DEFEAT FOR YOU, LOSER.

**JAMES**. - ALREADY YOU TO SEE! IT IS YOUR SHIFT MEOWTH! GIVE HIM THE BEST THING THAT YOU HAVE... I NEED YOU TO WIN THAT MEDAL.

**MEOWTH**. - MEOW, MEOWWW. (TRASLATE: we will win, James)

**JAMES**. – OF COURSE MY FRIEND! IT'S DEPENDS YOU.

**GARY**. - _(WITH SARCASM) _BUT THAT I ABUT! VERY MOVING... NOW IF I WILL BE ABLE TO TO SEE THE USELESS OF THAT BUG OF DIRT...

**JAMES**. - MY MEOWTH IS NOT BUG NEITHER IT IS DIRT.

**GARY**. – WE STARING NOW... EEVEE, USE YOUR AGILITY.

**JESSE**. - JAMES! HE WILL USE THE SAME STRATEGY, YOU CAN TO DEFEAT IT EASILY WITH THE ATTACK BITES OF MEOWTH.

**JAMES**. - ALREADY HIM YOU, JESSE! I AM NOT SO SILLY.

**MONDO**. - UP INCREDIBLE JAMES! CHERRY UP.

**JAMES**. - MEOWTH, JUMP AND USE HAVE MORE THAN ENOUGH EEVEE YOUR ATTACK BITES!

**GARY**. – IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!

**JAMES**. - PERFECT MEOWTH! WE ALREADY HAVE IT... NOW FINISH IT WITH YOUR SCRATCHES.

**GARY**. - AYYY! MI EEVEE WAS DEFEATED... BUT FORTUNATELY I KEPT THE BEST THING FOR THE LAST BATTLE.

**JAMES**. - I AM PREPARED FOR IT!

**GARY**. - IT IS THE SHIFT OF... RHYHORN!

**JESSE**. - I BELIEVE THAT HE GOT COMPLICATED EVERYTHING.

**MONDO**. - I ENCOURAGE JESSE! THE PRODIGIOUS JAMES CAN ACHIEVE IT.

**GARY**. - CHARGED RHYHORN!

**JAMES**. - AYYYY!!! AND NOW THAT I MAKE!?

**JESSE**. - JAMES! THAT MEOWTH USES ITS AGILITY TO AVOID IT.

**JAMES**. – IT'S TRUE! AGILITY MEOWTH!

**GARY**. - IT WON'T BE SO SIMPLE TO DEFEAT STUPENDOUS MY RHYHORN.

**JAMES**. - DID THEY NEVER TELL YOU THAT THE TINIEST CAN BE THE MOST AGILE?

**GARY**. – HEY, WHAT THERE YOU SAID WITH THAT?

**MONDO**. - HE IS CERTAIN JESSE, LOOK RHYHORN MOVES, COMPARING IT WITH MEOWTH, IT SEEMS A PACKAGE.

**JESSE**. - I CANNOT BELIEVE IT... JAMES IF KNOWS THAT AGO.

**JAMES**. - I FOLLOWED THIS WAY MEOWTH... HE ALREADY BEGINS TO GET TIRED.

**GARY**. - YOUR MUST USE YOUR HIPER RAY RHYHORN!

**JAMES**. - DON'T WORRY MEOWTH! I CONTINUED WITH YOUR AGILITY THAT WON'T REACH YOU...

THE RHYHORN'S GARY IS EVERY TIME TIRED… BUT MEOWTH NEITHER IS VERY FRESH THAT SAY...

**JAMES**. - WE ALREADY ALMOST HAVE IT MEOWTH... NOW PUT AN END IT TO YOUR DAY OF PAYMENT!

**MEOWTH**. - MEOWWWW!!! _(AND HE CARRIES OUT THE ATTACK OF DAY OF PAYMENT)_

**GARY**. - NOOOOOO!!! EXTRAVAGANT MI RHYHORN... I BELIEVE THAT I SHOULD ACCEPT MY DEFEAT...

**JAMES**. - _(COMING CLOSER TO GARY AND OFFERING HIM THE HAND)_ CHEER UP!. IT WAS A STUPENDOUS BATTLE.

**GARY**. - _(SHAKING HANDS HIM) _CERTAIN...I HOPE TO HAVE A REVENGE SOON.

**JAMES**. - AND YOU WILL HAVE IT FRIEND!

**GARY**. - AND LIKE TEST OF YOUR VICTORY... HERE THE MEDAL OF THE GYM IS!.

**JAMES**. - _(MAKING THE SEARCHES' ASH)_ WONDERFULL!!! I ALREADY HAVE ANOTHER MEDAL.

**JESSE**. - I CONGRATULATE YOU JAMES... YOU WERE COLOSSAL...

**JAMES**. – IT'S TRUE JESSE. AND IT IS FOR THAT REASON THAT I DEDICATED YOU THE BATTLE, BUT THERE IS ALSO SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT THAT SHOULD TELL YOU JESSE.

**MONDO**. - IS WHAT I THINK, MAGNANIMOUS JAMES?

**JAMES**. - IT IS POSSIBLE MONDO. WHAT I WANT TO TELL YOU JESSE... RATHER, MY DEAR JESSE... IT IS THAT ME... I LOVE YOU!... I LOVE YOU... I LOVE YOU...

AND A VOICE IS HEARD IN THE DISTANCE...

**VOICE 1**. - IT SEEMS THAT HE'S ALREADY REACTING.

**VOICE 2**. - THEN OF SIMILAR BLOW, I BELIEVED THAT IT WOULD BE UNCONSCIOUS A LOT OF TIME MORE.

**VOICE 1**. - BUT OF THE THREE THE ONE THAT MORE TOOK IN RECOVERING WAS.

**JAMES**. – HEY, WHAT SAY? WHERE AM I?

**BROCK (VOICE 1**). - IN A HOSPITAL. THEN OF THE LAST INTENT OF CATCHING PIKACHU SUFFERED A SERIOUS FALL AND THEY WERE UNCONSCIOUS THE THREE. JESSE IS HERE ALSO... AND MEOWTH IN THE CENTER POKÉMON WITH THE NURSE JOY.

**ASH (VOICE 2)**. - IT SEEMS THAT YOU HAD A VERY PRETTY DREAM.

**JAMES**. - IT WAS INCREDIBLE... I DREAMT THAT IT WON A MEDAL IN A GYM... AND I DECLARED MY LOVE TO JESSE!

**ASH**. - WOW! ONCE I DREAMT SOMETHING SIMILAR.

**JAMES**. - REALLY?

**ASH**. - IF, LATER OF A SPECIAL MEAL THAT MADE US BROCK.

**JAMES**. - IF, BUT HIM MINE CAN'T BE COMPARED TO THE DREAMS OF A KID 10 YEARS OLD.

**ASH**. - WHAT WAS WHAT YOU SAID?!!!

**BROCK**. – LET'S GO AWAY ASH. WE ALREADY FULFILL TO HAVE BROUGHT THEM TO THE HOSPITAL.

**ASH**. - IF, IT WAS ALREADY ENOUGH IT VISITS, I HAVE TO FOLLOW MY TRIP POKÉMON.

**BROCK**. - GOOD-BYE JAMES! THAT YOU RECOVER SOON.

**ASH**. - GOOD-BYE. AND DON'T PUT IN MORE MESSES.

**JAMES**. - BYE, AND DON'T RETURN... WILL A DELIRIUM HAVE BEEN WHILE IT WAS UNCONSCIOUS? IT SEEMED SO REAL... AND SO WONDERFUL.

**JESSE**. - _(ENTERING TO THE ROOM)_ WHAT WAS THE WONDERFUL JAMES?

**JAMES**. - HEY WHAT...? NO, ANYTHING JESSE. ALONE A DREAM THAT I HAD WHILE IT WAS UNCONSCIOUS. I DREAMT WITH WHICH IT CHALLENGED THE FOOL'S FRIEND NAMED GARY TO A BEREAVEMENT POKÉMON... AND LATER... EM… NOTHING.

**JESSE****. - **_(MADE BLUSH)_ LATER THAT JAMES?

**JAMES**. - THIS... I DON'T BELIEVE THAT IT INTERESTS YOU.

**JESSE**. - UNDOUBTEDLY JAMES INTERESTS ME!

**JAMES**. - WELL THAT LATER WON ME THE MEDAL OF THE GYM AND THAT I TOLD YOU...

**JESSE**. - WHAT DID YOU TELL ME?

**JAMES**. - THAT I… I… LO… WILL PAY THE FIVE DOLLARS THAT I OWE YOU!

**JESSE**. - _(FALL STYLE ENCOURAGES)_ AYYYYY!!!

**JAMES**. - ARE YOU FINE?

**JESSE**. - YES, IT'S NOT ANYTHING. _(THINKING) _WHY WON'T HE HAVE DREAMT THE SAME END THAT ME? I HAVE LIKED HIM TO DECLARE ME THEIR LOVE... THAT HE WILL MAKE, I WILL HAVE TO WAIT A LITTLE MORE...

**MEOWTH**. - _(ENTERING TO THE PLACE AND SCREAMING) _WE MOST TO ESCAPE OF HERE!!!JENNY FOUND OUT OF WHO WE ARE AND SHE COMES TO LOOK FOR US!

**JESSE AND JAMES**. - THE POLICE!? WE MUST ESCAPE AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE! _(AND THEY JUMP FOR A WINDOW) _

**MEOWTH**. - (WHILE HE RUNS) LUCK THAT SHE CAME FIRST FOR ME.

**JAMES**. - _(RUNNING)_ JESSE, I LOVE YOU THAT IT WOULD NOT CHANGE THIS STYLE OF LIFE FOR ANYTHING. I LOVE THIS FORM OF ESCAPING WHIT YOU.

**JESSE**. - _(RUNNING)_ I ALSO LIKE IT JAMES... NEITHER IT WOULD CHANGE IT.

**MEOWTH**. - LET US FINISH THIS FIC WITH STYLE!

**JESSE AND JAMES**. - THE TEAM ROCKET ESCAPES ANOTHER TIME!!!

AND HERE IT FINISHES ANOTHER HISTORY OF OUR HEROES, JESSE AND JAMES... PARDON! ASH AND MISTY...

**ASH**. - MISTY AND ME? BUT IF WE DIDN'T MAKE ANYTHING...

O.K.! HERE IT FINISHES ANOTHER STORY'S POKÉMON...

THE END!

DO I HOPE OF WHAT THIS SECOND VERSION PASSED? THEY HAVE LIKED IT, PERHAPS HAVE A THIRD... FROM DISNEYLAND I SAY GOODBYE... SORRY...! I SAY... FROM THE CIBERSPACE I SAY GOODBYE UNTIL THE FOLLOWING FIC, JULIAN MANES. MY ADDRESS FOR MAILS OF ANY TYPE: UNTIL THE NEXT ONE!

JULIAN MANES

WHAT DID IT HAPPEN? (SECOND VERSION) OCTOBER 2001. ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY DE NINTENDO INC. CARRIED OUT HISTORY WITHOUT ENDS OF LUCRE, AND WITHOUT ENDS OF WEEK.

ENGLISH VERSION JULY 2004.


End file.
